Love Potion Gone Wrong
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: In his play A Midsummer Night's Dream, Shakespeare had Puck put love flower - love juice on Lysander eyes, and Helena trips over Lysander and activates the potion. What would happen if somebody other then Helena tripped over him?
1. Pucks' Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and parts of the text. They belong to the late Mr. Shakespeare. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Puck: Through the forest have I gone; But Athenian found I none On whose eyes I might approve This flower's force in stirring love. Night and silence - who is here? Weeds of Athens he does wear: This is he my master said Despised the Athenian maid; And here the maiden, sleeping sound, On the dank and dirty ground. Pretty soul, she durst not lie Near this lack-love, this kill-courtesy. Churl, upon thy eyes I throw All the power this charm doth owe. When thou wak'st, let love forbid Sleep his seat on thy eyelid. (Puts flower juice on Lysander) So awake when I am gone; For I must now to Oberon. Exit.  
  
Enter Demetrius and Helena, running.  
  
Helena: Let me stay, though thou kill me, sweet Demetrius!  
  
Demetrius: I charge thee, hence, and do not haunt me thus.  
  
Helena: O wilt thou darkling send me away? Do not so.  
  
Demetrius: If thou wish'st me to tell thy father that thee is in love with Lysander, thou will stay. Otherwise, thou will leave.  
  
Helena: O spite! Men art cruel! Exit.  
  
Demetrius: That wench is now gone, I may continue to search for Fair Hermia and Wicked Lysander in peace. Trips over Lysander What is this that I catch my foot in? Tis' to soft to be a log.  
  
Lysander: Yet to hard to be any woman fair.  
  
Demetrius: Mine tripper speaks! Tis' the voice of Lysander!  
  
Lysander: Aye, Lysander am I. Sweet, sweet Demetrius, long have you been the devotion of my love! Mine love for Hermia was to make you jealous, and lo! How clever I am.  
  
Demetrius: Nay, clever you are not. Cunning, yes, but not clever. You jest in an unfitting way, stop you must. Sleep, for methinks you need it direly.  
  
Lysander: Sleep alone I will not! Lie with me, dear Demetrius.  
  
Demetrius: And act like a woman weak? Never; a man acting as yourself must be crazy. Ah! There sweet Hermia lies. I will go wake her and save her from this madness. (Lysander gets up before Demetrius can move and kisses him) Control yourself man! If thou indeed dost love me, thou will spare it from my loves tender eyes. Here, if you will leave me alone, thou mayst have the fair lady, for Hermia still loves you. Be content with that.  
  
Lysander: Content with Hermia? No, I do repent the tedious moments I with her have spent. Not Hermia, but Demetrius I love. Who would not exchange a raven for a dove? The will of man is by his reason sway'd. And reason says that you are the worthier maid.  
  
Demetrius: Me? A maid? Pull yourself together! What evil spirit haunts thee? What did Hermia and I do to deserve this scorn? I leave thee now, in hopes that you know what you have said. Exit.  
  
Lysander: I know what I have said, yet Demetrius will soon see, that in truth, he does belong to me. Exit.  
  
Hermia wakes up.  
  
Hermia: Help me Lysander, help me! Do thy best To pluck this crawling serpent from my breast! Ay me, for pity! What a dream was here! Lysander, look how I do quake with fear. Methought a serpent ate my heart away, And you sat smiling at his cruel prey. Lysander! What, remov'd? Lysander! lord! What, out of hearing? Gone? No sound, no word? Alack, where are you? Speak, and if you hear; Speak, of all loves I swoon almost with fear. No? Then I perceive that you are not nigh. Either death or you I'll find immediately. 


	2. Oberon Takes action

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Oberon: I wonder if Titania be awak'd. Then, what it was that next came in her eye, which she must dote on in extremity.  
  
(Enter Puck)  
  
Here comes my messenger. How now, mad spirit? What night rule around this haunted grove?  
  
Puck: My mistress with a monster is in love. A crew of patches, rude mechanics, were met together to rehearse a play. Upon the shallowest thick- skin of that barren sort, I fixed an ass's nole on his head. Titania loves this ass.  
  
Oberon: This falls out better then I could devise, But hast thou yet latch'd the Athenians' eyes, with the love-juice, as I bid thee do?  
  
Puck: I took him sleeping - that is finish'd too - And the Athenian woman by his side, that when he wak'd, of force she must be ey'd.  
  
Oberon: Close lips! Someone approaches.  
  
Puck: Tis' two Athenian maids, one of whom was next to the man. Aye, she is the fairer, I know not why they are both after her companion, tis' she I would choose.  
  
Helena: Demetrius hath sent me away, I know not where he is!  
  
Hermia: Methought you would never leave him.  
  
Helena: I too thought that, yet he threatened me, with a threat I could not endure, and I am overcome with sleep, so I could not respond. While you slept soundly, I have been running after my love!  
  
Hermia: But you must have some idea where Lysander is. (Helena lays down)  
  
Helena: Nay, I know naught! (She falls asleep. Hermia leaves.)  
  
Oberon: Idiot spirit!  
  
Puck: Dear master, what be my crime? I spread the juice as you told me.  
  
Oberon: No, you hath made an awful blunder. You put thy potion on the wrong man, and lo! The man proper is what thy drugg'd man sees first! Now there be a woman chasing a man chasing a man chasing another woman! What hast thou done? Thou has mistaken quite, and laid the love-juice on some true love's sight; of thy misprision must perforce ensue some true love turn'd, and not a false turn'd true. Bring me the fair one - Hermia methink her name, and bring the man thou hast dos'd before.  
  
Puck: I go, I go, look how I go! Swifter than arrow from Tartar's bow.  
  
(Oberon puts juice on Helena's eyes.)  
  
Oberon: Fair lady sweet, forgive me so! Thou must endure love for another of thy gentle sex while my spirit finds and lures searching gentlemen near. (Hermia comes back)  
  
Hermia: Up, lazy dog! Your treachery hath worn out my patience. Up! Together Lysander we will find.  
  
Helena: O fair Hermia! Lie with me now, for too tired am I to search. Come, kiss me now.  
  
Hermia: Helena, jest not.  
  
Helena: Jest? You thinketh I jest? I jest not. Come, sleep here with me, and kiss me. If Lysander left you, methinks he cares not for you.  
  
Hermia: Spite! Never will I lay with you, reserved for Lysander am I! 


	3. A View of What Goes On

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Lysander: Together we can make the couple greatest!  
  
Demetrius: Nay, methinketh you hath become disturbed of greatest measure. Begone, lunatic! Begone, disturbed creature! You do not belong near me.  
  
Lysander: Methinketh not so! Methinketh you belong under me, we together making sweetest nymph music. Why should you think I woo in scorn? Scorn and derision never come in tears. Look when I vow, I weep; and vows so born, in their nativity all truth appears. How can these things in me seem scorn to you, bearing the badge of faith to prove them true?  
  
Demetrius: Those vows belong to Hermia; not I. You hath no right to give them to anyone, not Fair Hermia, or a man who so valiantly chase a maid.  
  
Demetrius: Mine ears fight to ignore you so, so much that they will take no more. (Exits, and sneaks back and hides behind a tree)  
  
Lysander: Lysander will find thee, Demetrius! (Exits. Demetrius comes out of hiding) Demetrius: Demetrius dost not know what on goes in Lysanders odd head. If Lysander hath chased Hermia these long years, and yet still chases me, a man, in sudden bliss, something must have chang'd his mind. Demetrius must go find Hermia, and save her from this madness. Demetrius only wishes he hath saved her sooner! (Exits. Hermia runs in, followed closely by Helena)  
  
Hermia: Leave thy news't prey be! Helena said herself "Women were made to be wooed, but not to woo!"  
  
Helena: Helena thinketh differently now. (Gets on ground and starts brushing herself on Hermia like a very affectionate cat)  
  
Hermia: Up, mangy venomous feline! Go back to thine precious Demetrius!  
  
Helena: Demetrius to me was like a raindrop – beauty filled for moment brief. Nothing more then a passing apparation. But you, Fair, Fair Hermia, are much more! Long have mine lips longed longed for thy touch.  
  
Hermia: O spite! O hell! I see you are bent to set against me for your merriment. If you were civil and knew courtesy, you would not do me thus much injury. Can you not hate me, as I know you do, but you must join in souls to mock me too?  
  
Helena: Mockery? You think I mean to make you a mockery of? (Enter Oberon, watching silently).  
  
Hermia: Nothing else mean you could!  
  
Helena: Sweet friend, never I could mock thee! Thou art the object of my devotion, and you will also be. Be mine, good friend. I promise thou wouldst not be hurt in any way, ever.  
  
Hermia: Friend, no two women could make a living together, nor be looked well upon. I look at you as a friend; a childhood companion, and I give you that sort of love, but nothing more.  
  
Helena: Thou canst not love me! I am sick when I look not upon you. Please, cast thy family worries to the side, we can be happy together!  
  
Hermia: We cannot. (Exits)  
  
Helena: Hermia thinketh that our marriage woulds't work. Helena dost not thinketh that way, but imagines a happy life. Helena must convince Hermia! (Exits)  
  
Oberon: Mine sprite should drive gentlemen sweet here, or at least slow their progress, so the jumbled love affair of youths can resolved be. Alas, Oberon is greatly disturbed that his spirit trusted made this error great. Puck must see what he hath done wrong, and he will see! 


	4. Hermia's Desicion and Lysander's Brillan...

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
(Oberon is present. Puck enters.)  
  
Oberon: Hast thou brought the youths?  
  
Puck: Oberon my Lord, the gentlemen you asketh for wander nay a league a way.  
  
Oberon: Good; the ladies fair make the same description. Both groups shall wander here soon. Gentle Puck, stayeth with me. Thou must see what thine blunder has resulted in.  
  
Puck: Good lord, I know mine mistake.  
  
Oberon: Yes, thy knows thy mistake; let me rephrase: Thou must know the extent of thy blunder. Be quiet! Methinketh they approach. (Helena and Hermia reappear)  
  
Hermia: Leaveth me alone!  
  
Helena: I am sick when I think not of you!  
  
Hermia: And yet you make me sick at sight! (Enter Lysander and Demetrius. Hermia runs to Lysander and tries to wrap her arms around him.) Lysander! What meaneth you in your flight from me? Have I done thee wrong in someway that I knoweth not about? If it be so, I grant thee full apology and ask – no, beg – for forgiveness. Come back to me!  
  
Lysander: Back, wench! Keepeth from me!  
  
Demetrius: You see this man, Gentle Hermia? Even before thy wedding to him he turns against you! Seeth now why thy father chose me over him? He knoweth who the loyal one is!  
  
Oberon: Robin, when I give thee a signal, put them into a deep sleep.  
  
Puck: Aye, milord.  
  
Lysander: Demtrius, thou art not one to speak of disloyalty. Are not you the man who hath previously courted Helena? If Demetrius can switch emotions so quick, surely I must be able to also.  
  
Hermia: Lysander, what art thou saying? Hast thou brought me, your incipient bride, to elope through this forest only for futile reasons? Lysander, come to thy senses! In leaving me so you prove my father right, that you chase only what thou canst have. Demetrius, I am sorry. Thou hast proven thyself correct, and for this I am bound in debt.  
  
Demetrius: Dost this mean you will marry me?  
  
Hermia: No, that is what I am sorry for. I shall run to convent dark, Theseus didst give me that choice. Farewell, Lysander, forever object of my devotion. When you come to your senses, go find a whore and marry her. Surely she shalt not mind wandering eyne, even after word so beautiful hath been spoken. (Exits)  
  
Helena: Lysander! Never a beast was so cruel! Hermia now shall never know the joys of married life; Woe to her and me! I must try to revive the fair and innocent!  
  
Lysander: Whore? Told me she to find a whore?  
  
Demetrius: Fair and gentle lady, thine intentions are good, but give Hermia some time, distressed she must be.  
  
Lysander: How could she? Never hath I ever wanted a whore!  
  
Demetrius: She had reason good, Lysander. You did leave her side.  
  
Helena: And left her open for me! Thank you, Lysander.  
  
Demetrius: And you hath left me alone – thank you Helena.  
  
Lysander: I will not marry a whore! O, the shame.  
  
Demetrius: Will you shut up? We must not let Hermia enter the convent. Such a fair and sweet lady dost not deserve a life of prayer and sadness.  
  
Lysander: Let her go into the convent – then you can abduct her and marry her then, Helena.  
  
Helena: O! Meliketh that plan!  
  
Demetrius: Helena: Tis improper. That cannot happen!  
  
Lysander: Dost thou have a better plan?  
  
Demetrius: Indeed. I will abduct and marry the lady.  
  
Helena: But tis I who love her!  
  
Demtrius: You are not the only one. (The two argue.)  
  
Lysander: Be quiet, both of you! Now we needeth our sleep; tis very late at night. We will draw straws when morning breaketh.  
  
Puck: Master, thou didnst give me the word! Oberon: Mefoundeth this funny. Oberon hast come up with a better then these foolish mortals have. Be patient, gentle puck. Entertained you will be! 


	5. Oberon takes Action

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
(Titania is on her fairy bed with Bottom, who still has his ass head. Fairies wait to attend Titania.)  
  
Titania: Come, sit thee on this flow'ry bed, while I thy amiable cheeks do coy, and stick muskroses in thy sleek smooth head , and kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy  
  
Bottom: Where's Peaseblossom?  
  
Peaseblossom: Ready.  
  
Bottom: Scratch my head, Peaseblossom. Where's Monsieur Cobweb. (Oberon answers, and sticks his head up when Cobweb should.  
  
Oberon: Ready.  
  
Bottom: What news? Thou art not Cobweb!  
  
Titania: Nay, he is not. I would like to speak with this man. Peaseblossom! Mustardseed! Cobweb! Taketh my love elsewhere; your queen hath self-affairs with this intruder. (Bottom and fairies leave. Oberon climbs up on the bed.) How chance you come? Belike with some new excuse for obtaining my changling?  
  
Oberon: Nay, keep the child. I you needeth a favor.  
  
Titania: A favor? You me come no closer. You hath ruined your chances. Begone! Asketh from one of your servants many.  
  
Oberon: My servants many obtain art not what I need.  
  
Titania: O, so thee finally admits to having everything not?  
  
Oberon: This is something I could obtain never. I have the opposite, which thee could never possess. I need a woman to do this favor.  
  
Titania: O, thou art funny. Use one of my servants, they all are female.  
  
Oberon: Titania! I wanteth any of them none. I need a woman willing to put on the form of another one, whilest comfort the real one. See, Sprite mine Puck wrong administered a love potion. The idea was woman scorned was to wake up man sleeping to make him love her. He was chasing lady fair, who runn'd away with her lover. The first man was to marry her, but she was nigh interested in him. However, Puck put the potion on the wrong man, he put it on the lover soft, and the first man tripped over him, causing embarrassing result. To bring them all together, I saw no way to fix the blunder awful except to make the chasing woman fall for the chas'd.  
  
Titania: Oberon! Thou art stupid! Time next use your spell drawing!  
  
Oberon: Methought it too powerful. Now the woman chas'd hath insulted her lover and deigned to enter a convent. I needeth you to pose as her, make things correct, whilst I changeth her mind.  
  
Titania: Methinketh you hath gone mad. Never before have I you help in a situation like this. Howev'r, thou hast given me the child, so Titania feels she must help thee. Peaseblossom!  
  
Peaseblossom: (entering) Ready.  
  
Titania: Keep my love entertained. A journey taking am I. Let him I know not gone.  
  
Peaseblossom: Yes milady.  
  
Oberon: Are we off, good Titania?  
  
Titania: Yes. Let us hurry – I want not my love worrying. 


	6. Is that Hermia?

Disclaimer: Same as before. (Titania enters, in her Hermia form)  
  
Titania: Oberon hath done something right! He me telleth correct wherest his lovers confus'd lie. My work begins. (She lies down with them and time passes. Puck is in the background watching. Demetrius wakes up an hour later. He begins to wake up Lysander and Helena)  
  
Demetrius: Companions good, let us begin our crusade for Hermia. Alas! She is here among us! (Other three wake)  
  
Titania: Good friends, sorry am I for my flight day yester. But please, be advised time next to words you chooseth. I felt insulted and harangued like no woman sweet should. Spite! A man's prevailment is no match for a woman's tender heart. For we are creatures soft, and not meant for physical or mental harm. Methinks 'tis not natural, for we are brought up to think this thought, and many believe it not true. Alas, Hermia does not know what 'tis true and what 'tis not.  
  
Demetrius: Hermia, fair, your speech captures me more. Come, marry me, sweet one. I will make you happy, unlike this man whore over here.  
  
Lysander: I beg your pardon?  
  
Helena: Shut up! You started it! (Puck laughs in background; lovers don't hear it.)  
  
Demetrius: Kind Demetrius, thou art sweet! First I must ask the man I wished to join souls with originally. Lysander, hast thou come to thy senses? Will you continue onward with me?  
  
Lysander: Rather would I travel with and marry a pig.  
  
Titania: Demetrius, thou hast your wish. On the fort night I will become your wife. (Lysander and Helena gasp. Puck giggles unnoticed again.)  
  
Helena: Hermia fair! Known you have I since we lived in the crib! Now you choose to forsake me?  
  
Lysander: Demetrius, you and I have always loved, what art thou thinking?  
  
Demetrius: Spare us your tyrants, Demetrius and Helena. Giveth Hermia a break. For like Penelope loyal hath she stayed. She gave Lysander chances plenty to change his mind, and yet he didn't. Insult her he did.  
  
Lysander: Tell her the truth I did!  
  
Demetrius: You may think so, but the truth what you think was too harsh for a woman gentle. Helena, thank you for leaving me alone. Come to your senses you have. Leaving me alone wast a good idea. Marry Lysander, he wouldst make good husband for you.  
  
Helena: What, the whore lover?  
  
Lysander: I know not where all you I think love whores. 'Tis Demetrius I love!  
  
Demetrius: Continues the soap opera. Hermia, let us continue.  
  
Titania: Demetrius, my love new, let me sleep. I hath not slept much this past night.  
  
Demetrius: You thinketh right, Hermia. Here we will sleep. Helena! Lysander! Begone! Give my love and I some space!  
  
Helena: Goodbye love!  
  
Lysander: No words will I waste, for I have been insulted with all this whore stuff. Alas, I have been insulted! No, I'll not say it! Too much has been said already! No more must!  
  
Demetrius: Goodnight, my sweet. (Laying down behind Titania, who laid down during Lysander's spiel)  
  
Titania: Goodnight. (Puts a spell on herself to make herself look asleep. Demetrius dozes. Lysander and Helena enter.)  
  
Lysander: Let's sleep near them any way.  
  
Helena: Good idea. (Lysander lays down facing Titania sees this and successfully restrains a smile. Helena lays behind Lysander.)  
  
Puck: Oberon jest not did! Entertained indeed was I. Where art my master? Surely he would not leave me here to rot. Shall I search, or shall I stay? If I search, lost could I get. Aye, I'll stay. The woods are not safe at night. 


	7. Hermia's Return

Disclaimer – Same as before.  
  
Hermia: Long have I run for tears of love. Lysander hath betrayed me, like good Samson was. Fear of facing my father now runs thorough me, I am naught but a gentle maid! To the Aphrodite's temple straight will I go. Ever forgiving are the handmaidens of God, so them to do I run. Ne'er will I have the love I hath longed for since I 'twas a babe in the cradle! O, fate! I see thou art a wickedness. Lord in Heaven above, change his mind! What hath I done? Please, Great God, send thy messenger Gabriel down to tell my dear friend and devotion about his forgotten love! (Oberon enters)  
  
Oberon: Fair Lady Hermia! I have come to speak with thee.  
  
Hermia: I thank thee, Lord! Doubt that my prayer should not be replied to hath vanished! Sweet angel, Gentle messenger, hast thou come to save me from a convent life and restore Lysanders affection?  
  
Oberon: (Obviously enjoying this) How now? Why the weeping? And why you me calleth angel? I am but a fairy king, here to help you. You have been wrong'd, child, and in good time all shall be well and gleeful.  
  
Hermia: Why the weeping? Love not me has seiz'd him! I am amazed, and know not what to do! Also never have I seen a fairy, nevertheless the king of the fairies!  
  
Oberon: Yes, and speak of me to no one, or a great price you will pay. Cry not, for your love will be fine come morning.  
  
Hermia: O yea! To what do I owe the honor of his restoration?  
  
Oberon: Owe it to the skies above. But hear – never mention this to him.  
  
Hermia: I shall do your bidding. Where must I meet him?  
  
Oberon: Thou shalt come with me. The fairy queen – though not my wife - is pretending to be you whilst thou art away. Nay, be not dismayed – she hath no love for the man of your choice.  
  
Hermia: (As they start walking toward where the other three lovers are) And what of Demetrius and Helena? Has that woman crazy ended her affection for me?  
  
Oberon: Nay, sweet lady. Trouble not now, asleep she is.  
  
Hermia: I thank God. Ah, here we are! And the one whom you call queen looketh exactly like me! How didst she achieve it?  
  
Oberon: A fairy never reveals their secrets to a mortal.  
  
Hermia: Forgive me, know I did not. (Titania gets up)  
  
Titania: Art thou ready to relieve me of my work and allow me to return to my bed and love?  
  
Oberon: Yes madam.  
  
Titania: Good. (Becomes Titania again.) Now child, thoust must lay where I was, else this whole plan hath been done in ruin.  
  
Hermia: Yes, sweet Virgin Mary.  
  
Titania: Mortal! I am but a fairy!  
  
Hermia: Forgive me, Great fairy.  
  
Titania: Lay down and go to sleep.  
  
Hermia: Yes m'lady. (Lays down and goes to sleep.)  
  
Titania: I bid thee farewell, for now I take my leave.  
  
Oberon: I thank thee, Titania. Godspeed. (She leaves.) Puck! Come hither! Hast thou left?  
  
Puck: (Entering) Nay, my lord, only hidden amongst the underbrush low, waiting for thy return.  
  
Oberon: Hast thou done what thee had been asked?  
  
Puck: 'Tis done, with no mistake this turn.  
  
Oberon: Spread the juice you have collected onto the men gentle and the lady plain. Leave the new comer alone. I must leave you now. Farewell. (Exits)  
  
Puck: (Obeying Oberon's orders) I spread potent flower juice onto thee. Rest well, quad of love. Let morning bring a new beginning. My master wishes a happy ending to thy story, as do I. Put the wrong flower would I not. 'Tis a knot that 'tis too hard to tie. 


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: Same as before. A/N At long last, an update! As I have said twice on my profile, I hate Spring Term, but school is out on Friday! YAY! Enjoy. By the way, this is the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this.  
  
(Lysander and Hermia awake. Puck is high in a tree watching)  
  
Lysander: Love, what doth make thy cheeks so pale? Dawns finger tips are vanished; what can make her return them? Though snow is beautiful, and I think you are whene'er I see you, but white becomes you not? Look not frightened, your Lysander is here.  
  
Hermia: I trust you not. Yester night thou did forsake me. Wilt thou ever do that again?  
  
Lysander: I know not what came over me last night. Some strange demon, methinks. Whate'er it was, the Lysander you love hath returned. I swear it; I swear on the river Styx, which thou must know mighty Zeus would not break. I swear on the mighty river that Lysander will ne'er leave you again. Good lord above, strike me dead if I should ever stray. Is my lady content?  
  
Hermia: Your lady is content. (They kiss. Demetrius begins groaning in his sleep) They will wake soon. I knoweth that Helena likes to wake without an audience. Lets hence. (The two of them exit. Demetrius wakes up)  
  
Demetrius: Good morrow, my – Where hast Hermia gone. Lady Helena, where hast thou come from? She sleeps. Did I not see Hermia when sleep blanketed me, and did I not send Helena hence? (Screams) Come hither, Lady Hermia! Thou art my incipient wife!  
  
Helena: What morning crow calls so coldly?  
  
Demetrius: Lady Helena, I – (Potion kicks in) I offer my apologies.  
  
Helena: Accepted.  
  
Demetrius: I also offer thee my hand in marriage.  
  
Helena: I cannot accept this offer suddenly. For much time I hath loved thee with every corner of my bleeding heart and yet you throw me like a dishtowel. Why dost thou love me now?  
  
Demetrius: The ways of men are murderous. They are smitten with appearance, and yet dig not deeper. I dreamed a dream last night. I dreamed that Hermia would betray me, and you would always stay with me. I choose you, Lady Helena. Hermia can stay with Lysander; no matter how hard I would try to make her happy, she would always be unhappy with her desire for him.  
  
Helena: Then yes, my love, I will marry you. (Lysander and Hermia return)  
  
Hermia: Am I no longer your incipient wife, dear Demetrius?  
  
Demetrius: I take it you heard every word of that?  
  
Hermia: Oh yea, former fiancée.  
  
Helena: He is mine now.  
  
Hermia: Dear, Helena, I meant no offence, of course he is. I will say no more.  
  
Helena: Hermia! Are those hickeys upon your neck? (Hermia blushes and pulls up her collar)  
  
Lysander: With all due respect to everyone here, but should we not return to Athens?  
  
Demetrius: O excellent motion!  
  
Helena: Fellows and Hermia, lets be gone. (They exit)  
  
Puck: What fools these mortals be! So love struck, and yet so emotional. I am amazed and know not what to say. I bid all a good night!  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. I had a great time writing it. I have an idea for a sequel, but I won't do it if no one wants it because I have another idea for a completely different fic, and I don't want to do three at a time, because I'm a busy person. So let me know if I should do the sequel or the other story. Bye for now! 


End file.
